Weather Ball
by theurbanproject
Summary: Today appeared to be any ordinary day in Hoenn. But tomorrow was an important day for them, a day where they celebrate a victory. More than that, they celebrate another beautiful day. -Tensaishipping


ωεατhεr βαιι

Steven tied a piece of string around the base of the Castform doll, leaving enough to be tied to the window frame later. It's a weird tradition, Steven thought, it's seldom for Hoenn to ever have any major storms. Yet, it never stopped Brendan from habitually tying two Castform dolls by the window.

It's had been overwhelming that it's now the second year since the passing. Two years ago, it was overwhelming to even think Hoenn, even possibly the world, was on the brink of destruction by two relatively unknown organizations. It had been overwhelming to believe the balance had been upset. Worse of all, it had been overwhelming to believe the young trainer in front of Steven might not be here if it all failed.

When Steven really stopped to think about it, he could understand why the boy had been so obsessed about having good weather for that day.

_All hell broke loose with the weather in pure chaos. One moment there would be glaring sunlight, another moment later it would lightly drizzle. The process kept repeating.  
><em>  
><em>Steven, who was flying through the air with Skarmory, felt the fluctuating weather was the least of their concerns at the moment. He followed the young trainer bellow, guarding him from any ambushes from either Team Magma or Team Aqua. The gravity of the situation was much worse if anything were to happen to him. He was Hoenn's only hope left.<em>

_After a long three day trek, the boy withdrew his Swampert and entered the Sky Pillar. So far Steven had managed to fend off all the Aqua grunts that have been tailing him; this was the next step._

_Brendan had to stay alive no matter what, even if it means he dies._

_Steven commanded Skarmoryto make a landing. Then he withdrew Skarmory and sent Metagross out. Steven tailed Brendan, and Metagross followed suit; making sure there weren't any other unwanted grunts._

_Higher and higher they went. At the very top, a green dragon laid sleeping. The surroundings were surprisingly calm - it was cloud nine._

_The young trainer approaches the dragon and raised the green orb he had been safeguarding. By the time Steven had arrived he had to watch Brendan awaken Rayquaza._

_The mighty dragon roared, sensing a disturbance in the force; took the boy and flew off. Brendan continued to grip the emerald orb for dear life. Rayquaza's energy was surging through his blood._

_Before Brendan hopped on, Steven could have sworn he took one glimpse at him; he could have sworn he was greeted with a lifeless glare._

_Steven, however, didn't have any time to really process the events because his Metagross was already dragging him back to the chaos down in Sootopolis City._

_Meanwhile Wallace had tried to quell Groudon's earthquakes with Wishcash; Glacia and Phoebe have been trying to fend off Kyogre's sheer cold waves with Walrein and Baynette respectively. Sidney and Drake had been sweeping at the grunts with their parteners, Cacturne and Salamence._

_Both sides were exhausted, but neither wanted to give in - Particularly Maxie and Archie._

_Then a roar that brought the stalemate to silence. In the sky, Rayquaza made its grand entrance. Groudon and Kyogre both turned their attention to the great green dragon._

_The Elite Four's eyes all widen when they saw Brendan atop the grand beast. Drake, especially felt a chill go down his spine. Now, Drake noted, he is indeed the son of Norman. Brendan shared the same cold heartless stare as his father, and them he raised the emerald orb once last time. Rayquaza roared._

_Kyogre and Groudon retreated in fear._

_Archie refused to accept this change in plans and ordered a Sharpeedo to strike Brendan. Drake immediately commanded his Salemence to take down the oncoming shark Pokémon, despite its fatigue from the outrage._ _There was no time to think, he kept telling himself – being fully aware of the risk, the lad needs to be protected at all costs. _

_It was able to fend off the Sharpeedo, but in its confusion it had slashed Brendan on the head and knocked the trainer off of Rayquaza._

_Steven just barely made to the scene. He instinctively tried to jump for the trainer but, Metagross had restrained him with its powerful psychic abilities._

_"Metagross, Steven roared, "we can't let that boy die!"_

_It refused to let its master go, but Steven made one last attempt to save Brendan. He pulled off the metal rings that clutched around his arms, attached them together, and flung one end toward the wrist of the falling boy._

_Unfortunately he was too slow._

_In the nick of time, Brendan's Metang broke out of its ball and flew in an attempt to catch it. In the process it glowed, and the now unconscious boy fell on not Metang, but Metagross._

_The metallic arachnid carried the trainer to the nearby Pokémon Center. They were then surrounded by the Elite Four and Nurse Joy. Wallace knelt down, removed the hat, and examined the wound. Drake hung his head in shame; Salemence regained consciousness of its actions and refused to look at its master._

_"It's alright," Glacia consoled, "You didn't expect this kind of a result." she looked around at the rest of the onlookers, "I don't think any of us did." Drake did not face Glacia, he did not want to admit he was __**aware**__ of the possibility._

_Wallace looked over at Sydney, "Please go get Nurse Joy." the young man nodded and took off. He then directed his attention to the remaining members; "for now we should be thankful it isn't worse as what could have been." he then stood up and turned around, "Gather all the trainers that have been injured as well. We don't know how many others have been hurt."_

_All but Glacia took off; she looked around, and asked, "Do you know Steven's whereabouts?"_

_Wallace turned back looking skeptic, "no, although I do have a good idea where he may be." He calls out his Milotic, "I understand you are worried about him - and I know he had a particular fondness for that trainer too." he paused, "But there are other trainers that need assistance right now, I'll talk to him"_

_She didn't dare to argue, and allowed him to take off._

_Meanwhile Steven sat alone on a small patch of land. His body refused to pick itself up, weighed down by the guilt and shame of his failure. Metagross had returned in its ball, frustrated from dealing with his recklessness._

_Wallace had been about three quarters of the way here when he got a message from Drake on his Pokénav._

_"Brendan will be fine, he's unconscious right now, but Joy said he's not seriously injured."_

_Wallace sighed in relief; Steven will be a lot easier to handle now. He wasn't prepared to be the bearer of bad news._

_Finally, Milotic arrives to their destination. He has it return to its ball, and slowly approaches he lifeless man._

_Steven didn't seem to notice his presence; still lost in his own thoughts._

_"Brendan's fine," Steven looked up, finally realizing he had a visitor, "Come, you need to go see him."_

_He didn't budge. "Let his family see him first, I'll visit him later." He forced smiled reassuringly._

_Wallace flinched slightly but stood his ground, "but surely -"_

_Steven raised a hand and cut him off, "I promise."_

_Wallace sighed, he had to accept his dear friend's stubbornness, but Arceus can roll over in its grave if he even thought about leaving him there._

_Wallace summoned Wailord, and ignoring his friend's protests, threw him onto the large whale. Off they headed to Sootopolis._

_The events after that had all been a blur, and Steven found himself leaning against the wall. He allows Norman and Caroline to wait for their son to awaken. He peeked through the door frame, Brendan was still unconscious._

_It was now the sixth hour since Brendan had been treated. In the late hours Joy had advised both of them get some rest. Caroline eventually turned in; Norman however still refused to leave by Brendan's side. He was determined his son will see him first. Steven nodded off during the long wait, still leaning against the wall._

_Norman finally nodded off and in that same instance Brendan woke up. He carefully picked himself up. The last thing he could distinctly recall was raising the Emerald orb, after that he got a glimpse of __**him **__before he took off with Rayquaza and then ... everything else after that is a blank._

_He ran his fingers through the silky black locks, finding bandages were wound around his head. "What happened?" he murmurs. Yet the light sound did not wake his Dad, whom he realizes is now by his side._

_Mom must be here too, he thought, but where is...? Brendan slipped out of the covers and began to walk around, he didn't expect to see the person he was looking for would be right outside the door._

_There was Steven, sleeping against the wall. Brendan approached the slouching man. Gently he shook him, with very little effort he woke._

_Steven groggily looked up at the person rocking him back and forth. Steven was suddenly wide awake and his heart racing violently._

_"Steven," Brendan whispers, "Were you following me earlier?"_

_A hesitant response, "Yes," Steven continued, not daring to make eye contact with Brendan, "Aqua and Magma grunts were chasing after you. Everyone agreed you needed to stay safe..."_

_"Is that all?" he asks nonchalantly._

_Steven paused, unsure whether or not he should honestly answer. He hadn't been really prepared for this._

_Without really much thought he ran his fingers along the bandages wrapped around Brendan's head. "I'm sorry, if only I've been faster; I would have been able to protect you."_

_He shrugs in response, "I don't really remember any of it, and it doesn't matter anyway. I'm alive, aren't I?"_

_Steven didn't respond right away. As he recalled the past events he just let his thoughts flow, "I was still scared nonetheless, I was scared of Archie and Maxie succeeding; I was scared my home was on the brink of destruction; most importantly, I was scared of losing you."_

_Silence._

_"I'm sorry." Steven finally spoke, "For everything, the possible scarring, rising your life, just everything." he then refused to make eye contact._

_Brendan sighed, "Stubborn as ever." He wraps his arms gently around Steven's neck, "yet it's the very best trait I fell for." he pulled Steven in for a very quick kiss._

_Steven was trying to process what had just happen, but by that time Brendan had already gotten up to head back to his room._

_"If you're worried about my Vigoroth of a dad, don't worry about it too much," he brushes the air without any worry, "I'll speak to him in the morning." He then turned his head around, "you should probably go at least sleep in the lobby. The wall isn't that comfortable." With that he returned to the room._

_The events finally caught up to him. Steven picked himself up and walked over to the lobby to sleep on something more comfortable than the hallway. Life, Steven though, had never been better._

_Steven vaguely heard Norman stomping out of the Pokémon Center the following morning. Looks like Norman didn't take the news too well, Steven thought, note to self; avoid Norman unless I want to die a slow and painful death. He could feel his mouth twitching from the thought. _

_Brendan then entered the lobby; his trademark white beanie concealed a fresh change of bandages._

_"Dad's fine." Brendan chirped and Steven could feel a sweat drop roll down his face._

_"That's how you define, fine?" Steven asked skeptically._

_He responded casually, "Yes, well before he was raging on about a healthy relationship and social norms, you can call it an improvement. Mom seemed to be fine with it, actually more like __**ecstatic **__about the whole ordeal. Eventually he gave in."_

_Still doubtful Steven responded, "And are you sure you'll be okay with this?"_

_"Of course," the young trainer happily responds, "He gently tugs Steven's hand, "We need to go to Mt. Pyre, I have to return the Emerald orb."_

_Steven grinned, "Alright, but after Skarmory gets something to eat. I don't want it pecking you because it didn't get its helping of roasted Pidgey."_

_Brendan's stomach grumbled with the mention of food. Brendan chuckled slightly, "Aha. I guess my stomach is in agreement." He could feel a faint blush creeping._

_They gathered up and entered the dining room, took a seat by the window and enjoyed a bright and beautiful morning in Hoenn._

Steven idly ties the first of two Castform dolls by the back window frame. He watches as the young trainer beside him struggles to reach for the string flowing in the wind.

"Do you want any help?" he asks.

"No," he responds while standing on one foot hoping it will give him the extra height he needed, "I… almost… got… it."

The wind kept blowing the string aimlessly and Brendan continued to miss. Steven chuckled at the boy's struggle, after a few more minutes, he picked Brendan up and then he ties the second doll. When Steven placed him back down he is greeted with a pout.

"I was going to do it eventually," Brendan whined slightly, "You should have been more patient."

"Yes, but," Steven looked out the window, "It would be ashamed if we waited all day - the weather is beautiful out right now." he then bent down to kiss the scars on his forehead, "And I want to enjoy it with you, love."

Brendan feeling himself blush, ran to grab his beanie. He then took Steven by the hand. He seemed to have a delayed reaction.

"What are you waiting for?" he asks happily, "Let's go."

Steven willingly followed Brendan out the door. Together they enjoyed another peaceful day in Hoenn.

εnd

**A/N:** No real plot for the most part, it's just kind of one of those one shots just to appreciate something. Read, review, or whatever floats your boat.

**A/N2: **Also aesthetics of the title and end are somewhat of a tribute to my favorite Ishishipping (Ishishipper...?) Author, Funeral Bell.

**A/N3: **I'm assuming no one has done some concept similar to this since I haven't been able to find anything like this on Fanfiction.

**A/N4:** http:/www(dot)pixiv(dot)net /member_illust(dot)php?mode=medium&illust_id=13053095 The image that inspired this whole thing.


End file.
